Characters (Books)
The following is a complete list of the named characters in The Expanse books. They are grouped by affiliation or ship and roughly in order of first appearance. Characters who are deceased are noted in the location of their death. Ships The Anubis * Captain (Scopuli) * (Scopuli) The Rocinante * , Captain * , Executive Officer * , Mechanic * , Pilot * (deceased) * (deceased) The Canterbury (destroyed) * , Captain (deceased) * , Navigation (deceased) * , Communications (deceased) * (deceased) *Valka, Pilot (deceased) *Kamala Trask, Communications (deceased) The Talbot Leeds * The Weeping Somnambulist * * * *"Older guy/man" (Pinkwater) The Cerisier * (deceased) * * * The Behemoth (became Medina Station) * Chief Security (deceased) * Chief Engineer (deceased) * Security (deceased) * , Captain (deceased) * * * * * (deceased) * * , Nutritionist (deceased) * Science * Health * Infrastructure * 2nd Chief (Engineer) * Security * Engineer * * * * The Edward Israel * Trying * Severn Astrapani * Amanda Chu * Toulouse Marwick * Cassie * Williams * Matthu Koenen * Gibbs * Ivers Thorrsen Barbapiccola * Kasim Andrada The Pella * , Admiral * (deceased) * weapons * comms * * * * The Zhang Guo * * *Scarf boy * * The Connaught * * * * * * (deceased) * (deceased) The Witch of Endor * , Captain (deceased) The Torngarsuk * , Captain (deceased) The Coin Silver * Captain The Lína * Captain The Desiderata of Bhagavathi * Carlos Walker The Abdel Rahman Badawi "Abbey" * * * Earth New York * , Former UN Under Secretary * , Former UN Secretary-General *Soren Cottwald, Former assistant to the Deputy Undersecretary Baltimore * (deceased) *Lydia Allen *Charles Allen *Burton Luna * , Acting UN Secretary-General * , co-owner of Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile * * * (deceased) * *Jasiri (General, UN, OPCOM) * * * * * * * * * , Transportation and Tariffs, UN"The Expanse: ", Ch. 10 ??"The Expanse: ", Ch.1 The Agatha King * , Admiral, UNN (deceased) * (deceased) The Okimbo * , Admiral, UNN Jupiter Fleet The Thomas Prince * * * Roman Catholic Bishop * * Mars * * * * *Vyakislav Prakanis The Donnager (destroyed) * , Captain (deceased) * , Chief (deceased) * , Medic (Canterbury)(deceased) * , Intelligence Officer (deceased) * (deceased) * (deceased) * (deceased) The Tachi (became Rocinante) * , MMC Lieutenant (Donnager)(deceased) The Cydonia * , Captain The Sally Ride * , Lieutenant The Belt Ceres * , OPA Liaison * , Detective (last known location as of : Rocinante/Edward Israel) * , Detective * , Captain * , Detective Star Helix Homicide * Star Helix * Star Helix * Star Helix * Star Helix * Star Helix * Star Helix * Star Helix * Star Helix * Star Helix * Golden Bough Society * Blue Frog Assistant Manager * Distinguished Hyacinth Lounge Owner * Distinguished Hyacinth Lounge, 4th generation owner family * * (deceased) * (deceased) * *Nicola Mulko * *Nico Sanjrani Eros (destroyed) * , Former Star Helix Detective (deceased) * , OPA activist (deceased) *Mikey Ko Ceres Loca Greiga turned Eros CpM Tycho Station * Thoth Station * Pallas Station * Governor Anderson Station * station administrator *Marama Brown *Hinekiri Brown *Santiago UN Captain Psych Ops TSL-5 * People's Home * Independence * Guardian of Passage * Assurance of Peace * Outer Planets Jupiter Ganymede * MMC * MMC * MMC * MMC * , Lieutenant MMC * , Botanist * , Botanist * * (deceased) * (deceased) * (deceased) * * Io * (deceased) * (deceased) Callisto * Europa * * *Hihiri Tipene , Ch 10}} Saturn * , ESQ. Pur 'n' Kleen Through the Ring Ring Station * , Captain Medina Station * , Captain * * * * *Saba *Onni Langstiver *Katria Mendez *Jordao *Daphne Kohl *Ramez *Michael Simeon Ilus / New Terra * * * * * Scotty * Pete * Loris * Ibrahim * Zadie *Fayez Okoye-Sarkis *Carol Chiwewe *Cassie *Reeve *Michaela *Anneke *Tor *Sudyam *Chandra Wei *Reeve *Eirinn *Coop *Caterine/Cate/Kate *Yma Chappel *Caskey *Farengier *Dahlke(Clay & family) * Afwan * Jason Laconia * Admiral, High Consul *Teresa Duarte *Paolo Cortázar *Cara *Xan *Caton *Dr. Ochida *Santiago Jilie Singh *Captain Iwasa *Admiral Goyer *Kelly *Natalia Singh *Elsa Singh Eudoxia Freehold * Payne Houston * Semple Marks * Danielle * Jillian Houston (reference Tiamat's Wrath, Ch. 3) Category:Characters